shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nami Vs. Daruma
Prediction made by '''DancePowderer' .'' This is my second attempt at a battle prediction. There are parts I like about it and parts I don’t. Overall I think it is significantly better than my first one. Special thanks goes to my 12th grade physics teacher. Nami and Keimi have arrived at the Sea Forest and are resting. Nami: I don’t see Jinbe, are you sure this is the right place? Keimi: Jinbe is on the other side of the forest, we’re on the opposite edge, so there is still a ways to go. ???: Gnash gnash gnash the meat!! Nami: Who’s that? Keimi: That’s Daruma, one of Hordy Jones’ officers! Nami: Go on and meet Jinbe, I’ll take care of him. Keimi: Ok, but be careful, Nami. He’s dangerous. She heads off (wearing a bubble inner tube) as Daruma arrives. Daruma: Not a lot of meat to gnash. Nami (taking out her Clima-Tact): Well, I guess I should take that as a compliment. Daruma: Gnash Missile!! He launches himself at Nami, who dodges it, but the speed of the attack leaves a small cut on her right arm. Nami (thinking): He’s fast! Daruma: The next one won’t miss, Gnash Mi- Nami: Bolt Drop! She plants the Clima-Tact on the ground, and electricity starts flowing through Daruma’s body. Daruma: How did you do that? Nami: What? You mean this? She does the attack again. Daruma: Aaaaaaaaagh, yes. Nami: By planting my staff I can create electric currents in the ground. The ground then becomes a series of equipotential lines. The further apart your feet are the more current goes through your body. I noticed that your Gnash Missile had a wide stance, and that was your downfall. Daruma: How come you didn’t- Nami (raises her foot): Rubber soles! Daruma: Whatever, I like this next attack, because my victim always does it with me. Nami: Huh-? Daruma jumps incredibly high into the air. Daruma: Jaw Drop! Nami (jaw dropping): What!? His teeth manage to actually pierce the skin, leaving a slightly larger cut on Nami’s left arm. Nami (thinking): This is bad, now that he’s tasted blood, he’s going to go feral! Daruma: Gnash Missile!!! He flies toward her, Nami quickly pulls her staff into two parts, and brought her left arm to her chest and raises her right arm over her head. Nami: X Tornado! Nami moves her arms in a motion similar to turning a large wheel, and a powerful gale comes out of her staff. Daruma is blown backward several yards. Daruma: Rrrrrrrrrgh! I’ll gnash your meat! Nami (thinking): I have to get away! (starts running) Nothing I can do quickly is strong enough to beat him. Ugh, I’m going to have to use that. Now I just hope I can last ten minutes. She presses a button on the staff and a very thin, almost invisible vapor starts coming out of both ends of the Clima-Tact. Daruma: Waka Waka Gnash! He begins chasing Nami while chomping his teeth at her. He finds some cherries and gets an extra 200 points. Nami: Flash Flare! A bright light comes out of the staff, blinding Daruma. Daruma: Aaaaaagh! Nami (running while putting a small camera in her pocket): Hehe, a stall tactic and a souvenir. One more ought to do it. I’ll set the timer for four seconds, he should be able to see by then. She turns a knob on the Clima-Tact and presses a button below it. She then raises her staff into the air as a thick fog comes out and blankets the area. Daruma: Show yourself, gnash gnash!! Nami: Teehee, okay. She runs at him with her staff, charged ready to attack him. Just as she is about to hit him, he turns around and blocks the attack. Nami then watches with dismay as Daruma does a quick spin with his arms extended, dispelling the illusions created by her Fata Morgana. The two now face each other in a stalemate, neither side letting up on the force exerted. Nami: How could you tell where I was? Daruma: I was taught the discipline of Ken-Bun, which is the ability to sense the location of others, at the Fishman Karate Dojo. I am very skilled, even better than master Hordy Jones. How did you see through the fog? Nami: With these. She points to her face to reveal that she has on goggles of some kind. Nami: These are goggles that I invented; they let me see through hazy weather like fog, mist, and even sandstorms. I call them Foggles. Neat, huh? Daruma: I will gnash your meat! Nami: Fascinating. Batter Up! She then uses all of her strength to swing the Clima-Tact to knock him back a ways. Nami (looks up): It’s just about ready. I should… Daruma: Gnash Missile! He comes in low, the attack connects, and Daruma actually manages to take off a chunk of Nami’s right calf. Nami (Having difficulty standing): Heat Ball! She releases several heat balls, making the fog lift. Nami: Bolt Drop: Nerve Shock! Nami uses the electricity from Bolt Drop to paralyze Daruma from the waist down. Daruma: rrrrrrrrrrrrghh. Nami: You almost had me beat, but I had this planned out all along (winces in pain). Look up and you’ll see what I mean. Daruma looks up and sees a gigantic, swirling black storm cloud, with a giant, glowing ball pulsating in the middle of it. Daruma (stunned): What is that!? Nami: That is what happens when heated gaseous vapor enters into an electrical field. It makes charged plasma like you see above. Known to sailors as holy fire, or the guiding light during the storm, this is one of the most dangerous phenomena in the world. I hope you like New Years, because that ball is about to drop, on you! This is my most powerful attack, a ball of electrified plasma that I control completely! I give you, Darkest Cloud: Judgment of Erasmus! The ball leaves the cloud and begins to quickly descend toward Nami and Daruma. Nami plants the Clima-Tact into the ground near Daruma to act as a guide for the ball, and quickly limps out of the range of the blast. She takes cover just as the ball touches the ground. There is a bright explosion and an electrical shockwave as the giant ball made contact. Nami ducked out of the way just in time, making sure to keep her feet planted to remain grounded. When the dust settled, Nami limped over to examine Daruma’s charred body. Nami: You’re lucky I decided to show you mercy, Daruma. The ball wasn’t at its full potential when I released it. If it was, then half of this place would be on fire (smirks). (She bends down on her good leg to examine the body more closely) You’ll live; you’ll more than likely be able to fight again too. She looks around and finds some cloth-like seaweed nearby. She uses it to wrap her wound, wincing at the sting of the salt on her open flesh. She then takes her Clima-Tact from its planted position, and uses it as a cane, as she goes to catch up with her friend. This intense battle was seen by many from a distance. No one could describe what they saw without refering to it as an act of God. The event would come to be known as St. Elmo's Wrath. Category:Fight Prediction Category:Prediction